Rivetra Week Drabbles
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: Rivetra Week theme prompts originally posted on the-bark-is-worse for tumblr's July 2014 Rivetra Week.
1. Theme 1: Survive

**Rivetra Week- Survive**

A/N:Please be gentle, for this is my first Rivetra oneshot.

* * *

"It's astounding she survived the attack." A low voice began to speak, a pause indicating a slight observation of the subject at hand before continuing.

"She'll be lucky if she makes it through the night."

"Don't underestimate my soldiers, ass-glasses." His voice was sharp, strained with a touch of pain tugging at it, a hiss sounding from the man as he shifted his weight from his good leg to his bad.

"I'm not underestimating her, Levi- but she's only human. As are you, which means you should have your leg looked at before it gets worse!" Hanji's voice rose, tone shifting as she jabbed her index finger into the shorter man's shoulder. She knew it was futile to even say anything, the clean freak that he was had yet to even bathe from their expedition, insisting he stay with the broken woman he brought back.

He didn't answer, Levi's gaze focused on the irregular breathes of the young soldier in the infirmary cot.

"Petra would want you to have it looked at."

"Good. She can tell me herself when she comes to." He snapped, all but cutting the brunette off. His gaze refused to move from their position, as though afraid that if he looked away for one moment, Petra would stop breathing.

The sound of wood dragging along the stone floor filled the silence momentarily, Hanji's hands gripping Levi's shoulders as she pushed him down to sit in a chair. "At least take a seat, then, if you're going to stay. There's no use in putting yourself in unnecessary pain."

Hanji knew Levi better than anything. Though he displayed his usual, stoic expression, deep down she could tell he was in pain, physically and emotionally. Which is why when he replied with a "I'm fine, shitty four-eyes" but kept his new found seat, she knew it was the closest she would get to actual gratitude from the man.

"The medics said they'll come in and check up on her throughout the night. Try to at least get some sleep, Levi, even if it's just in the chair." Hanji spoke softly, taking her leave once he acknowledged her advice with his silence.

Levi continued to stare at Petra. He fought ever urge that came through his body to reach over and touch her. She was already broken, worrying that the slightest touch could send her spiraling to her death; though the female titan had practically already done it. He clenched his fists, the smallest part of his mind reprimanding him not only for leaving his squad, but for not killing the titan when he had the chance. Deep down he knew it was possible she could have very well killed him; the fact that he had to save Mikasa from falling victim to her opossum tricks was enough to prove that.

Courage bubbled inside him, his right hand slowly creeping up onto the cot as he placed his hand a top hers, softly rubbing the pad of his thumb over her palm. He began to wonder if he really believed the words he had spoken to Hanji earlier. Was Petra really strong enough to survive, not only through the night but to make a full recovery?

Certainly making it through one night meant nothing; she could very well pass the next night, the night after, or a week from then.

Levi's brow creased, gripping the hand of the woman before him.

"You better make it through this, Ral…that's an order." His voice was soft, yet held the same firmness as if he were speaking to his entire squad.

His eyes widened slightly, glancing from her face to their hands, Petra's fingers curling around his and giving a weak squeeze.

He knew then for sure she would survive.


	2. Alternate Theme 1: Remembrance

p style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"emRivetra Week/em-strongAlternate Theme: Remembrance/strong/span/p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"At the crack of dawn, when he first wakes up, barely refreshed from the few hours sleep he managed to catch, he'd think about her; the pretty color of her hair, the sight of it gleaming in the sunlight as they rode horseback beyond the walls./span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"During morning role call, he'd think about her eyes; not only a beautiful color, yet full of a swirl of emotion. He saw determination, strength, kindness, compassion, and love./span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"While training, he thought about her hands, their gentle caress against his battered and scarred body; dainty and yet powerful enough give him that sense of security he yearned for when she embraced him in bed./span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"At lunch, he thought of her personality; her kindness, her desire to help people, how friendly and open she was to anyone, and how she proved to him that she saw more than just the outside of a person./span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"During his office work, writing out those certain letters that brought nothing but pain to families, he thought of her voice, how soothingly soft it was, and how it was one of the few things that put him at ease and made him forget about life for a while./span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But it was at night, just before he finally found himself locked into a sleep, when he would remember. He remembered her, her very being, and her unfortunate fate he was forced to face. Though the essence of her lingered in his mind, it wasn't until the sun was long gone, headquarters completely silent, that he remembered she was gone, that he remembered he was alone./span/p 


	3. Theme 2- Letters

**Rivetra Week- **_Letters_

_A/N: I struggled with this one but still managed to get it out!_

She was always writing letters, letters to someone he had no clue about.

While Levi was aware of her writing her father, he also knew Petra only wrote him once a week, as it took about that long for his replies to arrive. But as he would pass her room at night, in the downtime between training and dinner, there she was, hunched over her small desk, scratching away with pen on paper in her black notebook, wondering exactly what it was she was writing in there, and if perhaps one day he should try and peak. He would always shake his head at the thought.

He wasn't that nosy…maybe…

"Petra, get your nose out of that shitty notebook and try being human for-urk!" Auruo called out to her from one of the tables outside of headquarters, his tongue catching between his teeth for the 4th time that day.

The titian haired soldier looked up at him, glaring as her hand stopped mid-word. Sitting under a tree to keep cool from the sun, she finished her writing, before ripping the page out, folding it, and tucking it between a few pages in the back.

"What are you writing?"

Petra jumped, head whipping to the left to see Levi leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Captain! Ah- nothing."

"You seem to be writing a whole lot of nothing." His half lidded yet sharp gaze stays fixed on her.

Petra purses her lips, her thumb pulling up the edges of the pages and letting them fall back down a few at a time.

"I'm writing letters."

"To your father?"

"No; someone else I care about."

He huffed through his nose, shifting his weight.

"They don't seem to write you back."

"That's because I haven't sent one yet…" She began, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Each one I write is always better than the one before, yet still not good enough…though i'm quite sure they'll completely dismiss what I'm telling them." A small sigh escaped her lips as a sad smile decorated them.

The sound of Gunther and Auruo bickering across the field was heard as a comfortable silence fell between them. Turning her head to look back at her Captain, she blinks in surprise as he seems to have already started to stalk off, but not before leaving her with a bit of advice.

"Maybe…though there's no use in fretting if you're not going to do it."

Petra watched as he walked away, sitting silently still for a few moments in thought, before picking up her pen and writing a fresh letter.

Needless to say, Levi wasn't surprised to see an envelope addressed to him on his desk later that night.


	4. Alternative Theme 2: Fate

p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"strongRivetra Week/strong- emAlternate Theme: Fate/em/p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;""Do you believe in fate, Levi?" /p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Her voice was tender as she whispered, cheek resting on his bare chest as their bodies settled in the afterglow of sex, calming and preparing for rest. Her hand was flat against his mid section, his own resting a top hers as his thumb occasionally ran back and forth lightly against her skin. /p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"She could feel the vibration through his body as he hummed in thought, a solid minute passing before he finally spoke./p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;""I suppose to an extent…why?"/p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"She pulled her hand out from under his, placing it on top as though taking dominance. /p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;""I often wonder…if the Titans had never appeared…do you think we still would have been fated to meet?"/p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;"Silence fell over them. A frown came to Petra's face, wondering if perhaps it was something better left unsaid. She felt him shift beneath her, expecting him to get up from bed but instead found his arms around her body, pulling her close to him as his lips pressed into her hair./p  
p style="color: #c5b09a; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; text-align: justify;""Don't be stupid…you could have been born a thousand years from now, and I still would have found you…"/p 


End file.
